The Forgotten Tears
by the forgotten fear
Summary: This is different from Pitch Black in one major way... instead of it being in the future, its in the present... A girl runs away from the hurt and pain that her father brings her... and she runs into a man who changes her life forever... (R for language a
1. intro the beginning

Author's note: this is my first fic ever... I dont own any of the characters in pitch black and yeah... please read and review.  
**Edit:**(5/20/2005) Cleaned up all of the tense issues...

**Intro**

_I needed you...  
Why?  
Why did you  
Leave me here?  
Why did you  
Break all of the promises  
You ever made?  
It hurts...  
So much...  
I loved you.  
I trusted you.  
Then you left me here  
To die..._

_Another poem that absolutely sucks... Fuck it... I'm going to bed..._ She thought as she crumples up the piece of paper and throws it onto the floor below. She takes one last glance at the night sky before climbing back into her room. A car drives up into her driveway and she hears the car door slam shut. _Fuck... He's home..._

"Fuck! Where the hell are you?" her father yells from downstairs, "You little whore! Where the fuck is you?"

_Shit he's drunk... real drunk... _She scrambles to the door and lockes it, hoping it'll hold until she's gone.

"Bitch! Come downstairs or else I'm going to fucking kill you"

She runs to her bed and reaches under it. Her hand grips a small blue duffle bag and drags it out.  
.  
"Okay... You know what? I've had enough!" Her father's voice was right outside her door. He starts banging on the door to the point where it could come off at any moment.

_Oh shit... He's trying to break down the fucking door... I got to leave now...__  
_She pushes her book case against the door and climbs back through her window and drops the bag over the ledge. She moves her body so that the deck is right under her and pushes off. She hits the deck hard. Her father doesn't seem to hear the noise. She hears him still threatening her and trying to break down the door. She jumps over the side of the deck and falls into a pile of fresh snow. _Fuck! That is cold!_ She mumbles while she grabs her duffle bag and runs towards the high way...


	2. bad dream

**Author's Note- **I don't own any of the characters from Pitch Black bla bla bla. I haven't written if FOREVER so I'm sorry if this is crappy. Yep.

_Fuck... Where am I supposed to go?! Where am I supposed to stay? I can't go back._

She had reached the highway, and found a dimly lit bus stop just a few yards away. The bus was her only way out of this hell. She sat on the cold seat within the glass walls. She started going though her duffle to make sure everything was there before the bus came.

"Camera, lenses, filters, film, clothes, brush, hat, belt, notebook, pen, and money. Everything is here, but I feel as though I left something in that shit hole. Too late to go back. Where is that damn bus?"

She zipped her bag back up and waited for what seemed like hours under the dim light.

Finally the bus came, and she got on.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" the driver asked her with concern in his voice.

"Anywhere but here. I just need to get away."

"Hmm. Kay well, I hope you find a place to stay tonight. They're saying it gonna snow." He looked at her and quickly examined her face. After seeing something, he looked away quickly as though uncomfortable with what he had seen.

_Fuck. Just my luck._ "I'll find a place." She paid the bus driver and went directly to the back of the bus. She sat down, looked out the window, then touched her face feeling what made him uneasy. She had a large black and blue bruise above her eye. The bus started moving and snow started to fall. She rested her forehead against the cold window, and the bus's rocking lulled her to sleep.

Out of nowhere she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Miss?"

"Huh? Yeah. What?" She mumbled as she opened her eyes. The bus had stopped and the driver was standing over her.

"This is the last shopping center around for miles, an' I gotta get the bus back in befo' the roads freeze."

"Right. Thanks." She pushed her way past the driver and hurried off the bus. Before she could take two steps away from the bus, it was already speeding down the highway.

_Fuck I'm in the middle of nowhere. There's just a fucking bar. Shit_.

She headed toward the bar to see where the hell she was and see if she could use their phone. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder so it didn't rub up against a bruise. She was only part way through the small parking lot when she heard foot steps behind her.

_This isn't my night._

She started walking faster but eventually started running toward the door of the bar. She reached the door but it was locked and no one was inside. The footsteps were louder and faster. She banged on the windows and screamed for help. She felt warmth of someone right behind her. She felt a cold steel blade on her throat, ready to slice it open.

The man viciously whispered in her ear, "You try to scream; I'll kill ya. You try to get away; I'll kill ya."

She kept on screaming and banging on the windows until she felt him tug a little on the knife. She stood there shocked and in disbelief.

_I should have stayed home. I should have had let my dad do what ever the hell he wanted. At least I wouldn't have died back there._

The man threw her on the ground. Her head hit the pavement hard, and she instantly felt dizzy. Her vision began to blur quickly.

The voice of another man caught her attention. "Let her go." Those words seemed to shake her. The voice was so quiet, but so dangerous. She turned her head to see who it was. All she saw was a silhouette of a man who didn't seem to have any fear. The world started to spin and all tension left her body. Everything went black.


End file.
